This invention relates generally to exercise devices and, in particular, to a novel gyroscopic and recreational device which provides a more complete physical workout than can be obtained using a conventional stationary bicycle.
Generally, conventional exercise bicycles are operated by pedalling an adjustable wheel which can be varied to change the resistance, thus controlling the amount of energy expended by the user. This type of device, however, only exercises the leg and feet muscles of the person operating the bicycle. In addition, this type of exercise device has a tendency to become boring and monotonous to operate, which may often lead to lack of interest and initiative on the part of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,917 attempts to solve this problem by incorporating a mock road condition simulator to enhance the attention of the user. It also teach the use of a motor for providing a controllable pedalling resistance through a feedback system. This device, however, does not assist in developing other areas of the body.
Other devices have attempted to use gyroscopic forces to assist in developing and strengthening selected muscles of the human body. The gyroscopic effect, or precession, of a rapidly spinning mass is capable of producing a strong torque if the user attempts to move the mass in a way which rotates its spin axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,056 is directed to a dumbell which utilizes the precessional force generated by two spinning weighted discs to enhance the effect of the exercising movements. This device, however, is used basically for exercising the hands and arms of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,928 is directed to a gyroscopic exercising device which utilizes a housing containing a spinning mass which forms the rotor of a motor for spinning the mass. The spin axis of the mass is perpendicular to the upper and lower surfaces of the housing. A foot plate, mounted for rotation about two mutually orthogonal axes, is mounted such that rotational movement of the foot is opposed by the gyroscopic effect of the spinning mass, producing an isometric exercise effect. Although this device can be used on any limb of the body or the torso, it does not permit several muscle groups of the body to be exercised simultaneously.